Can't i even dream
by Kiranathas yue
Summary: Mi primer songfic con un canción de vocaloid. Alice esta muy trizte, cree que no lo volverá a ver pero, ¿qué pasa si no todo se acabó?.../ espero que me den una oportunidad


**Hola a todos, aquí con mi primer songfic jejeje XD**

**Shun: por qué tan contenta?**

**Yo: no viste, no me llevo cívica!**

**Shun: a no?**

**Yo: me saque un diez! ^^**

**Shun: ya ponte a escribir!**

**Yo: celosos **

**Shun: yo no soy celosos!**

**Yo: como sea, espero que les guste mi primer songfic (me costó demasiado)**

**Shun: mentirosa ¬¬**

**Yo: me costó pero como escribo rápido termine rápido y oye! Ponte a escribir un songfic tú y quiero ver como rayos te sale!**

**Shun: ya lo hice**

**Yo: heO.O?**

**Shun: heheh mira:Ð**

**Yo: hooo está muy bueno, la próxima lo público!**

**Shun: enserio *.***

**Yo: si, la próxima semana tal vez!**

**Shun: siipppppp entonces los personajes de Bakugan no le pertenecen a Kiranathas Yue, solo los derechos de autor. **

**Yo: Tampoco me pertenece vocaloid **

**Shun y Yo: a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yami kumo ni sagashi teru<strong>

**Tsukanda mono sura te banashite**

**Mimi o kiri saku kaze ni**

**Kogoeru karada wa setsunai dake**

Una muchacha se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Era un día lluvioso, el frio se posaba sobre su piel.

Parecía estar llorando, solo miraba por la ventana para evitar que esos recuerdos se acumularan en su mente, pero nada serbia, solo podía derramar lágrimas.

No entendía, ¿acaso todo lo que le dijo él fue mentira? ¿Acaso no era real?...

**Koko ni iru no itande iru**

**Umi tsuzukeru kono mune**

**Hashiri dashite tsumazui tara**

**Modore nai wa**

**Koko ni iru no tsure dashite yo**

**Watashi no ōji sama**

**Yume mite mo ii ja nai no**

Estaba en su habitación, en ese lugar había compartido sus mejores momentos con el pero ahora, ahora solo eran recuerdos, el ya no estaba allí para hacerla reír o gritar de felicidad otra vez…

Decidió ir al parque, tal vez lo encontraría allí.

Corría rogando por que no fuera tarde, no quería rendirse en medio del camino por temor a lo que pudiera decirle… Una caída y su última oportunidad de verlo se esfumaría…

-Espérame, yo jamás deje de amarte- se decía a ella misma mientras corría.

-Shun!- grito al ver al moreno pero… Parecía desaparecer, otra vez su imaginación, otra vez el recuerdo de algo que no estaba allí.

-No puedo soñar. ¿O sí?- se decía ella mientras lo buscaba con sus orbes chocolates.

**Hitomi tsuki sasu ame ni**

**Hohoemu watashi wa kuruu furi o**

Cada vez llovía más, pero eso no la detendría, lo vería por última vez, o eso intentaría…

Mientras corría muchas personas la miraban, algunas de ella sus amigas, otros, sus amigos.

-Alice, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué corres?- le preguntaba una muchacha peliazul mientras aprecia detrás de ella un castaño

-¿Estas bien Alice?- le preguntaba el

Verlos a ellos juntos era una puñalada en el corazón, en otro momento hubiese estado muy feliz, pero imaginar que así estaba con él y ahora, y ahora ya no podía volver a atrás.

Sonrió, con esas sonrisas falsas que pocas veces utilizaba, no le gustaba fingir estar bien cuando en realidad se sentía destrozada por dentro. Sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa en su rostros…

Fingir estar loca… estar loca de verdad… estar loca de amor…

**Koko ni iru no afurete iru**

**Umi tsuzukeru kono ai**

**Sakebi dashite todokanu nara**

**Imi ga nai wa**

Ya había perdido a sus amigos, el parque se hacía cada vez más largo, ya no sentía sus piernas, el cansancio le estaba ganando, pero no importaba, todo sea por verlo una vez más…

-Shun!- gritó una vez más, no creía que fuera posible que el escuchara sus gritos, era algo que no serbia de nada pero tener la esperanza de verlo, eso la mantenía en pie.

-Te sigo amando Shun, ¿por qué no me esperas? ¿Acaso no me amas, acaso todo era mentira?- pensaba para sí la pelinaranja…

**Koko ni iru no tsure dashite yo**

**Watashi no ōji sama**

**Yume mite mo ii ja nai no**

**Yume mite mo ii ja nai no**

-Shun!- gritó al verlo. ¿Era él?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza pero ya se sentía muy cansada, había corrido mucho, había gritado hasta donde su garganta daba, todo por el hecho de verlo una vez más…

-Shun, Quiero ir con vos, quiero acompañarte, quiero estar a tu lado.- gritaba la pelinaranja.- jamás deje y dejaré de amarte-

Parecía que el moreno se acercaba pero ¿era el u otro producto de su imaginación?

Todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro, ya no distinguía nada, sus piernas no le respondían, sentía como caía al suelo pero…

-Shun- susurró casi inconsciente

-Alice, yo tampoco dejé de amarte- le dijo una voz que ella reconocía.

Ahora estaba segura, era el, ya no era un recuerdo, ya no era una ilusión, era el, la persona que más amaba.

-No sueñes- le susurró el -no sueñes, nunca te dejaré sola, nunca te dejaré de amar.-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado… <strong>

**Acepto todo tipo de reviews! (Con lo que sea)**

**Espero que me den una oportunidad**

**Besos a todos **

**Kiranathas Yue.**


End file.
